Crossed Boundaries & Green Arrows
by True-Love-Is-Yellow
Summary: Felicity Is just looking for some down time alone when she gets an unexpected visitor.


Cold stream of icey coolness washed across her face dripping down her body and puddled at her feet. It was a nice release to the end of a bad day. Bad days seemed

more common then usual these days. Stepping out of the shower Felicity draped a long warm towel around her. Engulfing her in soft cotton. Walking towards the

mirror she dragged her fingers across the dark circles pooling around her eyes. Sleep was also a thing of the past Felicity thought as she grabbed a cloth rag from the

shower and started scrubbing her face clean of the left over makeup that stained her skin. It was another lonely night in her apartment and one she could spend

trying to sleep or staying up and watching movies all night. Both were necessary but she settled for a glass of wine before choosing anyway making her way towards

her kitchen wet hair dripping droplets of water at her feet. She was so concentrated at the red wine flowing down her throat that she didn't notice that someone had

walked up behind her. Large fingers squeezed her shoulder.

Felicity yelped loud jumping away and glass smashed to the floor in a loud crash shards spraying around her feet.

"What the hell...OLIVER!" Felicity turned catching a surprised looking Oliver all geared up in green.

Oliver couldn't help the smile that tugged up at the side of his lip.

"You can't just sneak up on a girl in her home!" Felicity yelled eyes still slit in anger. Then realizing she was still wrapped in a towel she grasped self consciously around her.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Oliver said not so convincingly bringing his hands up in defense.

"You sneak up behind me and you didn't mean to scare me? From now on you use the door." Felicity said pointing towards the front door in the living room.

"Fine. But the balcony seemed like a better option then walking up to your door dressed as the vigilante. Less questions from neighbors." He said with a smirk.

"Well...also you could call. You don't just burst into my home I could be naked...doing naked things..." Felicity paused. "Not bad naked things just walking around

naked...which I sometimes do in my own home." Felicity blushed her words processing in her head.

Oliver head tilted up in thought for a moment before his eyes scanned her. Taking in her own current case of almost nudity. Shifting Felicity went to move away when

she stepped on a piece of glass cutting her foot.

"Ow...ow..ow" Felicity jumped up in a panic about to step on another piece when Oliver swooped her up in his arms. "I got you." He breathed against her ear.

"I uh.." Felicity gulped when she realized strong hands gripped her thigh meeting skin where her towel parted and the other one soft against her back.

Oliver turned eyes searching hers. "Here I will take you to the couch." Oliver spoke breaking the intense moment. It reminded her very much of the intense moment

they had awhile back in the elevator shaft. Expect this time it was different a lot of thing have happened since then...relationship changing things. Felicity found

Oliver relying on her a lot more theses days mostly for her computer skills but often for the nights he didn't want to be alone and needed company. Not in the dirty

sense but in that he needs a close friend sense. Oliver wasn't one much to talk about his feeling but some nights like she figured he came tonight was to have a glass

of wine and watch a movie. Loneliness seemed like a shared problem between them.

The next thing Felicity knew she was on her sofa still wrapped in a towel but this time with Oliver inspecting her foot on the other end. His fingers rubbed across the

surface of her foot gently before grabbing the piece of glass between his fingers.

"Don't pull it out!." Felicity panicked.

Oliver turned meeting her eyes again. "I'm not going to pull it out. But its not that deep I'm going to go get a few things." He said jumping up from her floor and

heading to the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later with some peroxide and a first aid kit Felicity had been keeping in her cabinet. She had gotten it a couple

months ago because she kept hurting herself on there missions.

She watched him kneel back beside her and open the peroxide poring some on the cloth then turning back towards her. Felicity gulped and nodded at him reassuring

him that it was alright. Oliver grasped her foot tightly around the heel and touched the cloth to her cut. Felicity couldn't help but pull when the acid like liquid touched

her skin.

"You OK?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"Yea..It just burned a little but its fine now." Felicity said relaxing against the pillow on the couch.

"Good because that not even the worst part."

"What do you mea-..." Felicity yelped when she felt Oliver pull the glass out of her foot swiftly then press the acid cloth back against it.

"You said you wouldn't pull it out!" Felicity glared at him from the end of the sofa.

"Come on Felicity we both knew that it had to come out." he said causally.

"Yea..well I had to work my way up too it." She said crossing her arms and glaring at him again.

Oliver ignored her and started to bandage her foot. When he was finished he lifted her feet and set down on her couch bringing them back down over his lap. "So

what are we watching tonight? I thought we could watch the second season of that supernatural show." Oliver said.

"You came over in your arrow gear to watch TV with me?" she questioned.

"Well...I was in the neighborhood." he said nonchalantly.

"We steeling lines from Spiderman now?" she said smiling.

He laughed and leaned forward picking up the remote. "So are we?"

"Yea I guess...Well actually I need to put some clothes on first." she said turning her body to get of the sofa.

"Wait." Oliver said grabbing her leg causing her to pause. "I don't want you to put any pressure on that foot yet."

"Well I need to put clothes on Oliver."

"I thought you liked being naked in your on home. If your Ok with it I certainly am." He smirked. Felicity blushed a deep red before turning back against the couch

and giving him a evil stare.

"I'm not when you are here" She said grabbing her towel to her and turning to put her feet to the floor.

"Wait." Oliver went to grab her foot and Felicity lost her balance and her towel fell to the floor in a lumpy heap.

Felicity paused in shock and Oliver looked her up and down before grabbing the towel and handing it to her. She met his eyes for a moment and watched as he

clenched his jaw and bite his lip before he peeled his gaze away from her and to the wall at the other side of the room.

"Now will you get my clothes?" Felicity laughed loud before wrapping the towel back around herself then she watched as it looked like he considered it for a moment

before jumping up and heading to her room.


End file.
